


The Return of Omri

by haloburns



Category: The Indian in the Cupboard Series - Lynne Reid Banks
Genre: Epilogue, Ganondagan State Historic Site, Gen, Gonondagan (Native American Site/Museum), Haudenosaunee, Omri meets Little Bear's descendants, What-If, pulling from my little experience and a lot of research
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: Omri's all grown up now and off to college. He submits applications in the northern parts of New York where he knew Little Bear's people lived. One place, in particular, called his name: the University of Rochester. They were on Seneca land and there was a Haudenosaunee historical site nearby. He feels a little silly, but he wants to feel connected to Little Bear again. But wherever Omri goes, the magic follows. His life can never be that simple, can it?
Kudos: 5





	The Return of Omri

**Author's Note:**

> hi! quick preface, i go to the UofR almost 30 years later, but i'm gonna pretend that Ganondagan exists for Omri too. it's a GREAT museum, and they do a lot of cool interactive stuff in the warmer months. i'm writing this to satsify my own yearning for a proper ending for Omri.

For seven years, Omri waited and waited. He knew the things he saw when he was little, when he moved to Aunt Jessie’s house, would come true. While he waited, he dove head first into any and all history he could. By the time he finished with secondary school, he was all but an expert in colonial America, specifically upstate New York.

His brothers teased him, but they never went too far. Omri was more sensitive than them. And while they wanted to mock him about it, their mother sternly told them to leave their brother alone or face serious consequences. So the teasing was kept light. As for Omri’s parents, well, they knew the truth about what had happened. They supported their son and his fascination-bordering-on-obsession, and they comforted him when he missed his friends the most. They struggled, of course. It’s not like there were parenting books on how to deal with their son’s grief over historical figures they met through a magic key and cupboard. So, they watched him grow, bought him all the history books they could find, and cheered when he passed his A levels with flying colors.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE if you notice incorrect facts, TELL ME! i am by no means an expert on Native history, especially on their side. i'm white, from a very white area. i'm always open to listening!


End file.
